Lionheart
by Puffie
Summary: Fourteen year-old Leomord meets a queen in shining armor, leading an army on her steed, surrounded by banners of roses. Warning: themes involving suicide.


**Lionheart - Chapter 1**

* * *

"I won't fall." Leomord eyed the gaps between the trees. Nothing as far as his eyes could see. The leaves above were like a blanket, too thick to let the light in. Yet the darkness beyond only escalated the boy's heartbeat. What was beyond out there? He knelt down and looked at the drop at the edge of the cliff- rapids that led to the ocean. He wondered if a brave soul, or a fool, once attempted to cross and perished to the waters below.

"Leo, stop this! Let's go home."

The boy looked back and stuck his tongue to his little sister. "You can't stop me, Rose."

"I'm going to tell mom!"

Leomord broke into a grin and walked back to his other companion. "Barbiel, let's go." He whispered as he climbed atop his mount, ignoring the warnings of Rose behind him. All he needed was a good distance and it as all set. He positioned himself, leaning his body forward towards his goal. "Let's do this!" Barbiel followed Leomord's command and galloped all the way to the edge, and launched himself and his master to the air.

Leomord yelled at the top of his lungs as he flew, free as a bird. For a second or two, it felt like Barbiel was a real pegasus - a horse with wings. The pair landed with a thud, Leomord losing all his breath from laughing. "Good boy!" He complimented Barbiel as they landed and scratched the stallion's neck. After catching up his breath, he looked back at Rose at the other side. She was pouting and her arms were crossed, similar to how their mom looked whenever she was angry. A tinge of guilt sank inside him. "Rose, go back home. Tell mom and dad I'll pick some wild berries."

His sister stomped away and climbed on her mare. Leomord breathed in relief as Rose vanished after a few gallops. He wouldn't want her waiting too long as he planned to explore the area longer. He gazed at the unfamiliar forest before him: a new place in his map. Who knows it could be a good hunting ground for his village? His father would be eager to know, but might scold him for taking the leap. Mother will be furious.

No matter. Leomord opened his bag to retrieve some paper and charcoal. He hummed a tune as he walked around, admiring the view of the sea from a high vantage point. A large boulder stood directly against the west, a perfect spot to view the sunset. He took a deep breath, the beauty of the scenery was overwhelming. Leomord sat on the platform and set his eyes to the deep blue waters against the white clouds, and mighty islands that stood strong in the horizon.

"What if there is more out there?" He muttered to himself as he started sketching. He needed to finish quickly before dark, and paint on the canvass while the afternoon light was perfect. If he brings some of these artworks home, these would hopefully, excuse his recklessness. Rose might be secretly jealous of his adventures, but he'll allow her to accompany him once she grew up a little.

* * *

It will take a while before the paint could dry, and Leomord thought it would be the perfect time to explore. The boy could see traces of old pathways, some torn walls - none of the structures formed a building, nor a simple house. The vines and bushes had grown too thick, something that probably took years or even decades.

Then it all made sense: a tombstone stood before Leomord, covered by thick foliage. He used his hands to brush away the leaves, revealing the name and the date of death. A hundred years have passed since then? He spotted more tombstones, some broken, some swallowed by trees. They mostly died the same year and many were young. Perhaps a war broke out? A plague perhaps-

"Oh, is that?" Leomord quickly abandoned the grave, as roses bloomed just close to the next clearing. The flowers were like the color of blood, vibrant and enchanting. It's what his mother described as a sanguine rose. "Mother will love these." Leomord hummed and picked one for his mother, and one for Rose.

Close to the roses, another white stone caught Leomord's eyes. It was cleaner than the other graves, newer and untainted. Somehow… he needed to see why. Suddenly the forest was quiet except for his boots crushing the fallen leaves. The boy leaned closer to the grave and touched its markings, almost invisible due to the direct sunlight. It can't be. He spoke what the letters spelled: "Leomord."

He fell back, his chest constricting and his breathing staggered. Same name as him. When did the person die? Who was he? Leomord quickly ran back to Barbiel, not looking back. He couldn't stand the place much longer. He won't be coming back again.

A loud boom in the distance caught his ears and Barbiel neighed. The noise continued all from one direction. "No no no…" Leomord clutched his tunic as he stared back into the sea. The ships were firing cannons to the direction of his village. "Barbiel!" Leomord left all his possessions as he rode with Barbiel.

He didn't need to see the dark smoke to know his way back home. He wandered too far, and will take him half an hour at least before he can return. Second felt like minutes, and minutes dragged like hours. Leomord clutched his hunting knife as soon as he heard the screams of the villagers. He was greeted by fleeing people and burning huts. He needed to be home, back to his family. "Please be okay, please…" Leomord prayed.

Barbiel couldn't be faster as he evaded the people running from their lives, the bodies that littered the ground, and the armed men who were killing and torching houses. Leomord looked away from the deaths and ignored all the horrifying sounds as he hurried back. None of the bodies looked like his family. The canons frightened Barbiel and caused him to panic a few times. "Please, hang on," Leomord would whispered to his friend and caressed the animal's mane.

Too late. Leomord stared at a massive fire that devoured his house. "Mom!" He screamed. "Dad! Rose." Over and over he called but no one responded. His breathing accelerated. Maybe they escaped? A glimmer of hope showed when the boy saw their stables empty. They must have escaped with the horses. "Of course, they're okay… they're okay…" He muttered repeatedly as he traced the possible route his family took. Only one road can be taken to escape the town.

He was right. His family did took the same path. Mom, Dad and Rose lay on the road locked in embrace. Leomord opened his mouth to call them but no words came out. Arrows had pierced their backs and littered the ground around them. Leomord stared long and waited for any movement - no sign of breathing. The pool of blood around them wasn't flowing. He still had to hold them, touch them, look at them, just tell them he's here-

Barbiel jerked back and trotted as a few arrows hit the ground beside them. Leomord pulled the reins to take back control as more arrows flew to his direction. He wanted to look back. Just one last look to his family, and wanted to wipe his tears that were blurring his vision. The dust and smoke in the village were suffocating.

Leomord's heartbeat escalated as he heard a group of horses behind him. He didn't want to die. The bandits or soldiers - whatever they are, were still firing arrows at him. He had to run. Somewhere he could hide. Anywhere. The boy was able to get a glimpse of his attackers as he escaped the village gates. The armored men stopped pursuing him in a straight line but split up, surrounding him and firing arrows.

They intended to trap him. Leomord clutched the hilt of his hunting knife, cold sweat pouring down his cheeks. The men around him were laughing atop their mounts.

"You would have hit the horse with your careless shooting," one spoke.

"I'm just scaring it."

"That stallion is a rare breed you fool!"

"Whoever knocks the boy down, gets the horse."

Leomord held on to Barbiel's reins tightly. These men killed his family, and they would do the same to him. Over what? "Why are you doing this?" The boy snarled at the men, his lips quivering.

The men didn't answer but dared each other to go first. One charged towards Leomord, his bloodthirsty eyes staring at the boy, a javelin in his hand. Leomord watched as the large man accelerated too fast, his heavy body moving only to one direction. A split second away from the crash, Leomord pulled the reins and Barbiel turned to the side, effectively evading the charge. With the attacker's back against Leomord, the boy pulled his knife from its hilt and brought down the blade to the man's back.

The man crumpled in pain and Leomord took this chance to seize the javelin. In one sweep, he knocked the other man off his horse. Leomord looked around for another attack but he could only see the shocked faces of the men around him. The man he stabbed earlier was on the ground and not moving.

The way these barbarians rose their horses were terrible. Dad taught him well, and if he was here, he would have looked down on these men. They intended to take away Barbiel, without having the skills to deserve the stallion.

One more attempted to attack Leomord, now holding a sword in his hand. Leomord and Barbiel galloped away from the swordsman, but quickly shifted directions. Leomord watched as the enemy desperately tried to keep up. Losing patience, the man charged towards Leomord, sword high up in the air and only one hand on his horse's reins. It was the perfect chance. Leomord pretended to run away and let the man chase him. Let the bastard think he was a helpless little boy. After gaining some distance, the boy maneuvered Barbiel to turn around quickly to face the opponent. In the brief moment of surprise, Leomord was perfectly positioned to thrust the javelin to the man's body.

Leomord had to let go of his weapon as the man fell from his mount, with the javelin buried deep in his chest. Like earlier, the man was dead when he hit the ground. Leomord had killed, and it was so easy he thought. He shuddered and looked away from the body, but he felt no pity. Two men down but he was still surrounded. He'd kill them all if he can, but he had nothing left to use as a weapon.

"What a waste of time!"

"Just knock him down!" One yelled angrily and the rest followed the leader.

Leomord ran his fingers on Barbiel's mane. "Good boy," he whispered to him before pulling the reins once again. "I'll never let them have you as long as I'm alive."

Barbiel was faster, and Leomord was the best rider in that field, but how can he escape more than a dozen men? Soon, two men flanked him, trapping him and Barbiel in between. The pair had swords in their hands but found it difficult to swing to Leomord's direction. One managed to go near and used a shield to hit Leomord's body, trying to knock him down from Barbiel. Leomord whimpered as the hard metal crashed against his bones. He lost count of many hits he took, but his hands began to lose their grip as his nose bled. The man on the left was closing in, and his sword arm could reach Leomord soon.

Leomord pulled the reins and Barbiel halted, while the other two riders were forced to run forward. As soon as he had escaped two riders, a large body hurled himself on Leomord and tackled him to the ground. "No!" The boy screamed as he lost his grip on Barbiel's reigns. His head and his back hit the muddy ground, while the attacker's armor slammed on his face and chest, crushing his smaller body. Leomord took a desperate breath and opened his eyes to see a large fist descend upon him.

It hurt so much. Make it stop. He couldn't breathe or see clearly as his face was battered. He tasted salt in his tongue, down to his throat, and heard the tingling sound of metal. He saw nothing but a bright silver against the sun, against his cheek, and close to his throat. The blade felt so cold against his skin. Leomord closed his eyes. He didn't want to die. His life cannot end like this.

He waited and waited for death, and wept for his end, yet no blade touched his skin. The body atop of him disappeared as strong winds blew. Leomord slowly opened his eyes to see green lights in the skin. What was happening? He turned and witnessed the enemies earlier running away. From who?

The boy turned to the other direction to see a woman in a green dress and light hair. She rode atop of a white horse, and behind her were a cavalry with armored men. In his hazy vision, he recognized their banners of the nobility, among them was the flag of the kingdom.

Leomord gasped as he remembered Barbiel, but he had no strength to get up. A soft breathing touched his cheek, accompanied by a familiar scent. He he blinked and saw a muzzle close to him. "Barbiel… you're here." A tear fell from the corner of Leomord's eye. He touched Barbiel gently and used the horse's mane to lift himself a little.

From the ground, Leomord saw elegant white legs of a horse. As his eyes moved up he saw the horse's armor and the woman atop of it - the one with the dress earlier. Up close, Leomord could see her silver armor and a crown adorned her pale, wavy hair. Beside her were bannermen who waved flags of gold, with the symbol of a red rose at the center. The woman was radiant against the sun, her hair glowing with the light. Her eyes met Leomord's and she spoke with authority. "Stay here, you are safe with me." She smiled gently.

Battle cries soon filled Leomord's ears, coming from the other direction. Ahead of the woman were hundreds of soldiers charging, swords, javelins and bows pointed to kill her. The woman showed no fear, her face so serene yet fierce. Hundreds of arrows flew against the sun and Leomord could only shield himself with his arms. However, the woman lifted her hand and light emanated from her palm. The arrows stopped mid air and turned to dust.

The woman chanted and both her hands glowed in green light. Leomord's eyes widened and no words could escape his lips as the enemy's cavalry were lifted into the air. The men were crushed inside their armor and the mage tossed them back to the ground like ragdolls. The lone woman in the battlefield signalled the men behind her, and the knights followed and charged, their battle cries filling Leomord's ears. The boy couldn't keep his eyes away from the sight of victory, the sight of salvation. Their enemies ran for their lives and the golden banners were lifted into the air.

"The battle is won! Glory to the Kingdom of Galicia!" Everyone was silenced as the woman spoke.

"Hail to the Queen! Hail Queen Vexana!" The army chanted as they lifted the banners.

As Leomord's vision darkened, he mustered the last of his strength to gaze upon his savior.

* * *

"Leo, let's go home." Rose pulled him by the arm.

"Don't wander too far." Mother was always strict.

"You're taking care of Barbiel well," Father was proud of him.

A gentle light of a lamp was the reminder that his dream was over. Leomord's throat felt dry and moving his arms were a chore. He lay down and stared at the roof of the tent he was in. His fingers ran through the soft fabric under his body, and a thick blanket that shielded him from the coldness of the night.

He rubbed his temple as his head began to throb in pain. Why was he here? He was hurt because… he fought some men. He fell off Barbiel because someone attacked him. Leomord used the little bit of his strength to shift from his position, curl and hug himself. Little by little it came back - the blood, the screams and the sight of his family. He was all alone.

Where was Barbiel? Leomord groaned as he lifted his body and crawled out of the sheets. Stepping on the ground was agony and his hips stung every time he moved one stride. Leomord hobbled out of the tent to see hundreds more under the bright moon. He followed the hoofprints on the muddy ground towards the outskirts of the camp. A few guards seem to roam but didn't notice the boy limping through the night towards the stables. Leomord gritted his teeth as he held back groans.

"Barbiel…" the stallion was lying down on the stable but acknowledged his owner with a look. Barbiel rarely lay down, and the stallion was probably just as exhausted. Leomord eased himself and curled against Barbiel. So warm. At least neither of them were alone. He buried his face on Barbiel and listened to the horse's heartbeat and breathing. Somehow it felt comforting.

"I figured you would be here," a familiar woman spoke.

Leomord faced the newcomer, knowing the voice too well. "Y-your highness…" He stuttered as he struggled to think to what to say. He quickly stood up, with hundreds of different ways to bow flashed in his mind. Somehow blood rushed to his legs and gave him the strength, but his knees shook as soon as he was able to get on his feet.

"No, need." The queen herself sat on a spool of ropes and smiled at him. Unlike earlier, Vexana wore no armor or a regal dress. She wore no crown on her head, but she still looked regal and radiant. "I wanted to visit you earlier but you disappeared." She smiled slightly. "Please sit."

Leomord's legs wobbled but he remained frozen in his spot. He quickly used his tunic to wipe his wet eyes, and even his runny nose. How could a queen see him like this? What to say? Everything came back to him clearly. "Your majesty, thank you…" He wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her. "Thank you for saving me…" He couldn't look at the queen in the eye and he clutched the sides of his pants. He instead directed his gaze on his bare feet sifting the hay underneath.

"I should apologize."

The answer caught Leomord off guard and he lifted his eyes to see Vexana with a somber expression. He remained quiet.

Vexana continued, "We were too late." She clasped her hands on her lap. "We knew the threat of invasion, but we weren't able to protect you." The queen gazed on him. "The nurse from your village told me your name is Leomord. Is that right? How old are you?"

"Yes, my name is Leomord. I'm fourteen, your grace."

"Your family?"

"They…" The boy shook his head. No more crying. Not in front of the queen. "I wasn't able to save them." The events that transpired all came back to him. If he went home earlier, he would have been there. Maybe he could have helped his father. He took down two riders earlier? He could have done more. His cheeks felt hot and his nose flared. Tears began to spill again down his cheeks and he wiped them away before holding them back.

"It's not your fault." Vexana replied. "Your village was peaceful and unarmed. You were attacked by trained soldiers. There was nothing you could have done."

"I should have been there!" Looking shouted then quickly looked away, disgusted by his tears and display of weakness.

"We should have been there." Vexana insisted. Leomord heard her sigh as she stood up. The boy froze as the queen walked towards him. "I saw you fight from afar. I never thought I was looking at a villager, I thought I was looking at a knight." She used a handkerchief to wipe his tears and then arranged his messy hair. She was smaller than him, needing to extend her hand to reach his head, but her presence felt bigger than anyone he had met in his life. "You were so brave and strong." There was no pity in the queen's eyes. "Everyone who saw you, the knights and generals with me, wanted to fight beside you."

Leomord couldn't speak the queen's gave him the handkerchief, a gift in his hand. How could he respond to such kindness? Vexana seemed like a mother, so different from the fierce leader he saw earlier in the battlefield. "Thank you… I… I will do my best, your highness."

"Your act of bravery is a shining light in these dark hours. It's a story that shall be known in your village and beyond. We lost so much, but we will have the strength and courage to rebuild."

It felt wrong. The queen was praising him but he only did what everyone would have done. He fought to save his own life. She explained how the Minoan Empire wanted to conquer their lands, and how their own kingdom is fighting back despite its small size. She was comforting him, praising his survival as something extraordinary. Vexana looked at him like she was waiting for his answer, her emerald eyes shining under the moonlight. The queen cleared the air with a cough. "You must be tired-"

"I don't understand how can people be so cruel to one another! How can the strong prey upon the innocent?" He let out as his voice shook. "My family… my village… we were good people! We had nothing to do with anything! I don't understand why…"

"I don't have an answer myself." Vexana said in a voice soft as a whisper. She wrapped her shawl tighter around her body, her eyes out of focus and seemingly deep in thoughts. "I ask myself the same question sometimes." She sighed and returned his gaze at him. "When I was fourteen I wasn't thinking about these things. I was a wide-eyed girl eager to be married to her betrothed. I had my family, all my wealth and privilege. Life was like a song, where a princess marries a prince and we live happily ever after." The corner of her lips curled, and Leomord wasn't sure what it meant. "All I can say, is that the world became darker and crueler." Silence followed and Leomord had nothing to say. "It's an endless struggle among the powerful and cunning." Leomord's shoulders dropped. After another long pause, the queen shook her head. "Good night. Get some rest."

"Thank you, your highness…" Leomord bowed as the woman walked away.

After a few steps, Vexana stopped and looked back. "I know what it's like to lose someone." She took a deep breath. "Years ago, I lost my son. He was already dead when I gave birth to him." Her voice faltered. "He would be close to your age if he was still here. I'm sorry for what happened to you, I really am." She looked at him directly. "But, keep this as a secret. I know I can trust you, right?"

* * *

Home was gone. There was nothing to resemble the place he knew since he was a child. He had no parents or sister, and in their place were graves. The houses that once stood were torn down to rubble, gardens turned to ash. Friends perished, or too broken to comfort each other. People who once filled the streets, the markets and the church were scattered and aimless - just like him.

Queen Vexana told him to rebuild and protect his city. She honored him among the villagers as a hero, gave him a sword fit for a knight, a few pieces of gold and a gift he could never repay: hope. Leomord stared at the piece of cloth in his hand, the handkerchief that the queen gave, a symbol of kindness.

He laid some roses to his family's graves, marked only by one tombstone. Too many were lost and Leomord was privileged to have his own, while the rest of the village weren't able to have a proper funeral. He prayed, hoping some of his thoughts will reach his family, wherever they were.

"Goodbye," he whispered before walking to Barbiel. He would never look back.

No time to waste. The queen and her army moved days ago but he could catch up. He will be going to the unknown, somewhere beyond what his eyes could see, beyond their farmlands, forests and their rivers. Leomord and Barbiel rode for hours and hours, far longer than they ever did. None of it mattered when he saw the banners and the rose emblem flown high in every village he passed by.

When Leomord finally found his queen, she was amongst her generals and knights, about to enter the gates of a city. If he waited longer he might lose sight of her, or he may not be allowed to go to the royal castle and meet her. The boy rode fast, avoiding the company so he can gank and meet the queen near the gates. Some of the soldiers spotted him and began to chase riding their own horses. Leomord cursed under his breath and made Barbiel run faster.

"Queen Vexana!" He cried out, but the queen was speaking to a lot of men as she rode her white mare. "Your Highness!" More soldiers joined and yelled at him, but Leomord only rode faster. "Queen Vexana!" He heard blades drawn behind him. "Please-"

With one signal from the queen's hand, everyone was silenced, including Leomord. He looked upon the queen, much like how he looked at his savior. Vexana didn't speak a single word at Leomord, but instead tilted her head and furrowed her brows.

"Please allow me to be your knight!" Leomord said as jumped to the ground and knelt, a few soldiers surrounding him. Whether they saw him as a threat or a nuisance, he didn't care. "I promise I will serve you with all of my heart!"

Vexana didn't utter a single word as she gazed at Leomord, and a few murmurs were heard among the group. The queen's generals and knights all looked at the boy, awaiting his fate as well. "Why? Why do you want to be a knight?" The queen finally answered.

He had been preparing for this for days, thinking every moment of what to say to the queen. Leomord almost choked on his own words, and breathing was difficult. But he had come so far. He had lost so much. "I want to protect the innocent from those who harm them." Leomord took a deep breath, ignoring more murmurs and snickers around him. "I want to protect our kingdom, fight our enemies, and keep our people safe." He proclaimed to her. Vexana was the most powerful, yet also the most noble person he had met in his life. If he will lay his life for another, they wouldn't be anyone as great as Vexana.

"Why seek me?" Vexana said, staring at Leomord.

"Because… It's because you are my queen." He shook his head. It's more than that. "You are the leader I want to follow. I trust you more than anyone, your highness."

Vexana closed her eyes and nodded, the murmurs around her louder. "Silence!" At her command, the men around her became still and no words were spoken. She approached Leomord and stared down at him, a soft smile on her face. She signaled him to stand up and leaned down and spoke in a low voice. "Thank you for the kind words, Leomord." The woman reached out her hand and patted the boy's head affectionately. "If you wish to become a knight, you may train to be one, and I accept you among the ranks."

Leomord nodded and felt her cheeks getting warm. Indeed, hope is a gift he could never repay.

* * *

v

v

v

v

v

I submitted this as an entry to the 5-1-5 contest. Unfortunately, my life had been so busy that I wasn't able to submit it early. I will finish this fanfic when I can, it will end next chapter or the third. Please comment if you like. For my other fanfic Mobile Legend Chronicles: I will finish when I can.


End file.
